Four Against One
by monini
Summary: She closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the back of her chair. This always happened around him. She knew where they stood when he teased her or when they were arguing, but then he’d go and say something nice and she’d be thrown off completely.


Four Against One

by H of monini

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the below characters (not even Draco), and accept that they are all J.K. Rowling's.

Summary: Hermione closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the back of her chair. This always happened around Malfoy. She knew where they stood when he teased her or when they were arguing, but then he'd go and say something nice and she'd be thrown off completely.

***

"Would you just shut up Granger? You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Me?! I don't get it? Malfoy, they're basically slaves!"

"Granger, they like it! You can't go around trying to liberate them, you'd throw off the entire balance of the Wizarding world!"

"They have to be liberated Malfoy! They're treated so poorly, they aren't even paid!" her voice was reaching a volume too shrill for his ears to handle. He looked around to find all eyes on them, Potter and Weasley smirking at him from their corner.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco all sat at a very fancy restaurant, celebrating Hermione's recent promotion. Although it had taken a little cajoling, Harry and Ron had convinced Malfoy to come along, promising that Hermione would not fight with him. So much for that.

She was looking at Malfoy furiously, as though he were a piece of homework she had received a particularly poor grade on. He smirked slyly at her, and began to speak louder. "Potter, what does it take to shut her up? I mean, how do you and Weasley stand it? Especially when her voice reaches that volume! Honestly, I don't even understand how you put up with --"

"-- Shut up Malfoy!" Granger had been glaring at him, her cheeks pink and hair mussed from shaking her head at him.

Before Draco had the chance to retort, Potter cut in, winking at Granger. "I don't know Malfoy, it seems like you're the reason she's yelling in the first place." And Malfoy turned a nice shade of baby pink.

Hermione knew that Malfoy was just kidding, but oh, how he could annoy her! Thank goodness Harry and Ron were there to keep her calm. She looked over at them - Harry, his arm around Ginny, chatting animatedly with Ron about the results of some quidditch match that he found absolutely appalling, and she couldn't help but smile at "her boys," as she fondly referred to them.

The war had taken quite the toll on them. They had all grown up in a few short years, and Hermione had come out even smarter than she had been going in. She found a job that she loved in the Ministry, connecting the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, and she found that was quite good at it. And when she had gone to work that first day, and found Malfoy sitting at the adjacent desk, smirking at her, she knew she was in for trouble.

Even Hermione, though, couldn't have predicted what happened. Malfoy, it seemed, had done quite a bit of growing up during the war as well. Of course, that was to be expected when you lived a double life serving both Voldemort and the Order. But he had compartmentalized and prioritized, and had pulled it off without being suspected. During his time as a double agent for the Order, he and Harry and Ron had developed a sort of truce. Hermione learned later that this was because Harry and Ron were often the members of the Order who went to speak to Malfoy and collect his messages. They knew they needed each other, and that fact created some sort of bond about which Hermione was still fuzzy on the details.

After five or six months of work, Hermione and Malfoy had decided that, due to their close proximity and the requirement that they work closely together, maybe a truce was the best solution to avoid all their bickering. Of course, the bickering didn't stop, reaching such high volumes that other business going on around them usually stopped in favor of listening in. But at least now she knew that anything Malfoy said was in jest, and she had no qualms about any remarks she might make back.

And so here they were, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy all out on a night on the town. It was a weird group for anyone that had known them during their Hogwarts' years, but wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them.

The night had started out quite nicely. After Harry and Ron had convinced her she was in desperate need of a night without being surrounded by books or paperwork, Harry told her that they would go to town tonight and then finish the celebration at the Burrow.

Ginny had come over to her flat to get ready, bringing her mountains of "supplies," as she called them, and began the hours of pampering - nails, and hair and makeup and every little minute detail she could control. Even Hermione had to admit, she looked beautiful in her green dress ("Ginny, really? Green? There wasn't another color you could have picked?), and all of Ginny's work apparently paid off.

Hermione was glad that she was dressed up when they arrived at the beautiful restaurant. It seemed that Harry, who was in charge of choosing tonight's venue, had picked the fanciest restaurant that he could find. She was even more appreciative of Ginny's work when Malfoy showed up, dressed in an impeccable suit, all black save for a silver tie, the exact shade of those unfathomable eyes of his. Oh yes, Malfoy had the look of a perfect gentleman, but he was wearing a sly grin that made her think otherwise.

After working with Malfoy for many months now, she had realized something she had never ever thought would happened. Malfoy had some sort of strange power over her. She started noticing things about him. That mischievous grin of his that told her he wasn't up to any good, to the way he'd tease her, trying to bait her on purpose. Malfoy was the most ambitious man she had ever met, six foot something of pure charisma and charm - she never doubted how Malfoy had achieved his power in the Ministry. And quite powerful he was at that. They had both been slowly rising up in ranks in their respective departments, Malfoy raising up to the head of the department before she even realized what was happening. Hermione, not to be second to anyone, had been promoted that very week, and Harry and Ron insisted they celebrate it tonight.

That ambition of his hadn't gone unnoticed on Hermione, and she found herself quite attracted to it. There was something about the glint he'd get in his eyes when he was proposing an idea in a meeting, or the concentrated expression that was on his face when he was researching or coming up with new ideas. He was a fiercely opinionated person, and their arguments had become a common part of their relationship that everyone had known and accepted. And even when his ideals where different than hers, she could still respect that he stood by them passionately. Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy was the type of man who always knew what he wanted, and that he'd go to any lengths to get it, and it was that quality that made Hermione gravitate towards Malfoy. Sadly for her, it was this same quality most likely coupled with his "devilishly charming good looks" (as quoted by the Witch Weekly article that named him the Hottest Bachelor of the year) that had every other woman gravitating towards him as well.

She had been struggling with her feelings for him one night, when Ginny had come over and seeing her friend's troubled expression, asked her what was wrong. They had spent that night in her flat drinking something a little stronger than butter beer, talking about Malfoy and how Hermione had felt about him with Ginny listening as her friend ranted and admitted her confusion about the blond wizard. Ginny had let her talk until Hermione had scarce little more to say, and had told her friend that she thought that there was a great possibility that Hermione was very well in love with him.

Hermione had been quick to refute Ginny's statement, asking how could it have been possible for Hermione to have fallen in love with the git when she didn't even realize it? Ginny had allowed her to, once again, work through her emotions, a knowing smile on her face, and waited until a faint look of alarm registered on Hermione's face. At that, Ginny's face broke out into a wide smile, and she quickly hugged her friend explaining that there was nothing wrong in how she felt, and that Ron and Harry had sensed it for quite some time.

When Ginny left her the next morning, the sense of doom surrounding Hermione was just as thick as it had been before their night of girl talk. How was it possible that Hermione had fallen in love with a man who felt absolutely nothing for her but friendship (if even that)? And how was it that she, Hermione, who was by no means stupid, had picked a man who was desired by every other single witch in the country (and probably some in others)? Oh yes. Hermione Granger had the best luck.

Hermione resigned herself to nursing her feelings privately. She really didn't need to be laughed at, and Malfoy certainly didn't need any more fuel for the fire. She vowed to act as she always had around Malfoy – to argue, bicker and laugh, and he didn't seem to notice anything change between them, so she figured she was doing a good job.

Of course, that didn't stop the way butterflies magically started fluttering every time he was around her. It was quite a shame really, those poor butterflies never got any rest, seeing as Hermione and Malfoy were the liaisons for their respective departments, and had to relay information to each other. There were times when she'd find herself closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, inhaling his cologne, or she'd find her unfaithful eyes betraying her and landing on his figure. But before he'd notice, she would catch herself and berate herself for almost getting caught.

Yes, she had become quite good at guarding herself against those infamous Malfoy charms.

The butterflies came back in high gear when she saw Malfoy enter the restaurant that night. She was used to seeing him in his dress robes, and while she knew that he was impeccably dressed even then, there was something about seeing him dressed in muggle clothing that brought some very un-Hermione-like thoughts into her head.

Before he could see the blush spread over her face, Hermione turned to talk to Ginny who, upon seeing her friend's reaction, couldn't help but laugh at her expense, causing the pink in her cheeks to intensify. Luckily, Malfoy hadn't noticed her blushing, choosing instead to shake hands with Harry and Ron, and to take his seat across from Hermione.

The dinner was quite lovely: wonderful, rich food and an intoxicating atmosphere that had everyone's spirits high. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were carrying on their own conversation, leaving Hermione and Malfoy to talk amongst themselves.

He opened his mouth and began to talk to her in his deep, deliberate voice, and soon Hermione was entranced. That is, until they somehow found themselves on the subject of house elves, at which point she couldn't help but voice her opinion.

She was quite frustrated with Malfoy. It was a sore point, constantly brought up when they worked together - the one topic that they simply couldn't agree on. And Malfoy, well, she knew he enjoyed teasing her, but he was getting quite good at it, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

The time had come for dessert, and everyone urged Hermione to pick something completely over the top and decadent (she knew her parents would disapprove), and so she chose a liberally-sized brownie, sinfully dipped completely in chocolate and piled with all sorts of terribly fattening things. Their desserts arrived at their table, but she wasn't allowed to take a bite until the toasts were made, or so Harry had told her.

Harry began his toast. "Hermione is the best friend someone could hope for (Ron coughed jokingly at his, and everyone laughed as Harry continued); she's fiercely loyal and passionate, and she'll do anything for you and never expect a thing in return. I don't know anyone that deserves this promotion more than she." He raised his glass towards Hermione, who, feeling tears prickling at her eyes, tried to disguise them with a watery smile. Everyone at their table followed suit. "To Hermione."

She got up from her seat and moved towards Harry, whose arms were already open for her, a smile on his face. She moved into his embrace and whispered a thanks in his ear, allowing Harry to kiss her on her forehead before letting her sit back down.

Ron, who was never one for many words, simply raised his glass and toasted, "Hermione, you mean everything to us, and we're so proud of you. I just hope those house-elves will forgive you when you try to set them free!" Everyone, even Hermione, broke out into laughter, and she, just as she had done with Harry, walked towards Ron and hugged him.

It was time for Malfoy's toast, and those traitorous butterflies had flown back into the pit of her stomach. She wondered what Malfoy would say. Like Ron, he never used many words, not because he hated speaking, but because he made every word count. That was what made his remarks so poignant and sincere. Malfoy never wasted words on things he didn't mean.

He rose from his seat, closing his eyes as though finalizing his thoughts, and began to speak, his enigmatic eyes shielding his emotions from view. "Granger, you are possibly the most exasperating woman I have ever met. You annoy me without even trying, and irritate me far too easily. But, you have an uncanny ability to challenge me and you never back down. You are one of the very few people in this world that I respect and admire. To you, Granger, to the wonderful job you'll do giving Muggles a fair chance in the Wizarding world."

Hermione scarcely knew what to do or say at the end of his speech. It was the biggest compliment he had ever vocalized to her, and knowing that it was genuine rendered Hermione completely speechless, just staring at Malfoy's face. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked between Hermione and Malfoy, realizing that something had irrevocably changed between the two, but not fully understanding what had happened.

A smirk developed on Malfoy's face as he looked at Hermione's blank expression, "Shit Granger, if I had known that you'd finally stop talking, I'd have complimented you a long time ago," and Hermione found herself grinning at him. She wasn't quite sure, however, how she should react - she did go hug Harry and Ron after their toasts. She didn't though; Malfoy would never let her hug him. The most physical part of their relationship was when she slapped him, and she didn't think that'd be quite appropriate given the circumstances.

Luckily, the tension evaporated as Ron made a joke about something, and the party continued eating, drinking and talking, celebrating their friend's success.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the back of her chair. This always happened around Malfoy. She knew where they stood when he teased her or when they were arguing, but then he'd go and say something nice and she'd be thrown off completely.

She opened her eyes from her silent musings to find Malfoy looking with at her a frown on his face, as though trying to figure out what wrong thing he had said. He opened his mouth, ready to ask, when Harry got up from his seat and declared that the meal was over, and it was off to the Burrow to continue the celebration with the Weasley family.

Hermione got up from her seat and walked out with the rest of the group. She looked up when her name was called. "Hermione, wouldn't you like to drive to the Burrow?"

She blinked. "Drive?" she questioned. "I could just apparate, Harry. It'd be much quicker. Plus, who has a car? I certainly didn't bring mine."

Harry looked at her, a devious grin on his face, and Hermione's eyes narrowed. She loved him, but the boy did tend to scheme too often.

"Actually love, Malfoy here has brought his car, and I'm sure he'd be more that willing to drive you." Harry made a big show of pointing to the shiny black car that was parked near their spot.

Hermione didn't know which to be more focused on – the fact that Harry was planning something sneaky or that Malfoy had bought a car. She chose the latter; Harry was always up to something, after all.

She moved closer to the car, and saw the emblem it bore - "Malfoy! You bought a car?! An expensive car! Since when have you bought something so...muggle?" She said the word almost as though she found it distasteful, and while Malfoy had previously been scowling at Harry, he began to smirk at Hermione. "What Granger? Don't tell me you're prejudiced against them now?"

She looked up, still confused. "What? No, I'm not...it's just...Malfoy...car...who'd have thought?" Hermione was still staring at the car as though it was some sort of cursed object.

Malfoy stopped smirking, raised his head a little higher, and straightened the jacket of his suit. "Well Granger, Malfoys have the best of everything," he said in a haughty tone before glancing at Hermione jokingly.

She couldn't help it though, she continued staring alternately between the car and Malfoy, as though they were two pieces of a puzzle that didn't quite fit together. After a silent minute, Malfoy became frustrated and walked to the passenger's side door, holding it open. "Merlin Granger, get in or apparate, but either way move a little so we know you're not stupefied."

Hermione, whose brain couldn't seem to signal the rest of her body to move, stayed rooted in her position when Harry came over and gently pushed her into the car and whispered, "Have fun!" in a sing song voice she knew well. She glared at Harry, and at Ron and Ginny who were standing behind him with identical grins on their faces, knowing that they were up to something. And even glared at Malfoy, who was standing by the car holding the door open, a slight smirk on his face at seeing Hermione so confused by the entire situation.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all gave her the same cheeky wave and disappeared with a 'pop'. Wonderful. Just Hermione and Malfoy. He could kill her and roll her into a ditch on the side of the road if he wanted to, and no one would ever find her.

Well, okay. She knew he wouldn't do that, and what with the acceleration charms she was sure he put on the car, the ride was only about an hour. Even so, a solid hour of the two of them locked in a car? Whoopee!

The car was quite comfortable, however, and she found herself melting into the back of her seat, enjoying the beautiful scenery they were passing as they drove. She looked over when she heard his voice, "You don't look that ugly today Granger."

She looked at his profile, a small smile appearing on her face. "Really Malfoy? You must have made up for me then, since you look plenty ugly for the both of us."

He looked over at her, a hint of a smile on his face, his eyes alive like she had never seen them before, and quietly said, "You don't mean that now, do you Granger?" And he gave her such a raw look; she didn't know whether a retort was appropriate.

Hermione blushed, knowing exactly what she thought of how he looked this evening, glad that the darkness outside hid her burning cheeks. She looked over at him from the corner of her eyes, and saw that the ghost of a smile had turned into a smirk on his lips. She rolled her eyes, and refrained from trying to figure out what he was thinking by turning to look out her window.

"What I meant to say, Granger, is that you look beautiful tonight." She looked over at him, utterly confused, her mouth opening and closing stupidly. He simply gave her a look, and went back to concentrating on the road, allowing her to stare at him.

"Granger, I just complimented you, don't go ruining it by mimicking a fish." She promptly closed her mouth, a scowl on her face. Why did he insist on toying with her already fragile heart by making fun of her? She decided that once they got to the Burrow, she'd thank Molly and Arthur, grab a tub of ice cream, and sit in Ginny's old room wallowing in her own self pity. Sounded like a stellar plan.

Hermione was tired. Sick of whatever games he was playing, and tired of trying to figure them out. She didn't want to play anymore. "What are we doing Malfoy?" She asked, defeated.

He seemed confused. "Well Granger, you and I are sitting in my new car, and I am driving, and you are sitting in the passenger's seat, and now we are talking," he said slowly, as though he were talking to a very young child.

The scowl on her face deepened, "No. I mean you and me. What are we doing Malfoy? You can't just give me a speech about respect and then call me beautiful and make the butterflies in my stomach kick into overdrive, and then tease me about something and go back to just being friends! Not when we both know that lines have been blurred, leaving me with absolutely no idea where I stand." She spoke quickly but deliberately, anger exuding from every word that fell from her mouth. Months of pent up emotions and frustrations finally burst out of her system.

She let her gaze fall on him now and saw, no, felt the fire in his eyes radiating heat. He suddenly stopped the car, and Hermione, though angry, remained ever practical and checked to make sure that no one was coming to rear-end them. Luckily, they were just kilometers from the Burrow and there was no one around. Draco looked at her, and Hermione recoiled at the intensity in his eyes, afraid of provoking him.

"What the hell do you mean by that Granger? I'm just trying to be fucking honest with you so I can quit this insane act I've been at for months. Even sodding Potter and Weasley know. And it's stupid and I need to know how you fucking feel about me before you go and marry someone like Weasley who's perfect, so you can have a perfect little family, and a perfect little house, and a perfect little life while I fucking stand on the sidelines like some pussy who lost because he couldn't tell a girl how he felt."

Hermione stared at him. She thought she was angry, but Malfoy was seething. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair trying to control himself, trying not to say something he'd later regret. She didn't know what to say - she didn't even understand what was happening. She had seen Malfoy get angry plenty of times, but he always maintained his calm, even while raising his voice. This was new to her – Draco was completely losing it.

"I don't want Ron." She said, unsure of his reaction.

He seemed to consciously calm himself a bit, perhaps realizing the extent of what he had admitted.

"So someone like Weasley then? Perfect and upstanding and bloody flawless who'll never hurt you?" Draco frowned, angrier now, thinking about this man that he thought Hermione would want.

"No."

He looked up again, "No? Then who Granger? Who is the bloody bastard who you're going to choose?" He said, developing an almost nasty tone to his voice.

"Uh...you. I want you," she whispered so quietly, Malfoy couldn't hear.

"Who Granger? Just tell me."

"YOU Malfoy." Hermione bit out, volume rising, surprised to find herself returning his fiery anger.

He laughed a humorless laugh, almost cold, "Don't pity me Granger. I'm not some pathetic puppy that can't take rejection. I don't fucking want to be strung along like a fucking ribbon on a kite, because I'm jealous and possessive and I'm fucking human and I'll be hurt when you sack me for some perfect guy you find."

"I'm not going to hurt you you idiot, because I'm not the type to string people along and break hearts. But I do know that I fucking love you and that I have for months now and I never told you because I'm not a supermodel, and my hair is bushy, and I'm tired in the morning and I don't feel like dressing up to impress you." Hell if Malfoy could get mad, so could she.

Malfoy had gone very silent. He wasn't moving or making a noise – just staring at her, the fire still burning in his eyes. She wasn't quite sure if he was even breathing, and she thought about poking him to elicit some sort of reaction, but remember Hogwart's motto about tickling sleeping dragons. She opened her mouth, but before she could get anything out,

"I'm a bastard Granger; I'll hurt you and make fun of you. I'm jealous, and I'll never be some lovey-dovey prat. I'm insensitive and, everyday, I'll make you wonder what you got yourself into, and you'll hate me for it. But I want you Granger, that'll never change."

Hermione had always been an emotional person, and she couldn't help the tears that began to form in her eyes. She had waited so long for this moment, and now that it had arrived, she was overwhelmed. The silence in the stopped car on the side of the road was starkly different from the screaming in the vehicle just minutes ago.

She just looked at him, for lack of something to say. Her hyperactive mind gave several suggestions, of course, but nothing seemed appropriate after what had just occurred.

Draco looked back at her, and saw the tears in her eyes. He never could do anything right – she would always end up upset or crying. He was off to a great start. That is, if she even wanted a start with him. He knew she deserved better, but he couldn't help but hope that she'd give him a chance.

She saw the series of emotions flit over his face, sure he was reconsidering everything he had said, and slowly moved herself closer to him, snaking her arms around him bringing him into an awkward hug inside the car.

It had been awhile since Draco had had any kind of physical contact, and he half expected to dislike the feeling. Fortunately, though, as her arms wound around him, he felt his arms come around her. She rested her head on his chest and it felt right, like the last two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together.

And she was happy. So happy to be tucked under his chin, inhaling the scent of his cologne, the feel of his strong arms tightly wrapped around her.

"You know what this means don't you?" he asked, as she felt his chest rumble under her cheek, "the arguing is going to get even worse." And he paused, knowing she was listening to what he was saying. "But at least making up will be a lot more fun," and she leaned back slightly to see him wink at her, and began to laugh with him, before she realized something and groaned.

"What?" he asked.

"They're going to be so smug when we get back to the Burrow...I think they've been planning this for a long time."

"Perhaps, but we can take them, Granger. It may be two against three, but we each count as two Harrys. And Weaselbee counts as a negative."

Hermione didn't even smack him for making fun of her friends, because she was hung up on the first part. "Two?"

"Yes, Granger, two. We're on the same team now, aren't we?"

"Is that your way of asking me out, Malfoy?" She asked him, fluttering her eyelashes ridiculously, like the simpering girls she had seen constantly hanging around him.

He smirked, "Malfoys never ask for anything Granger. They just fall into our arms." He winked.

"Yeah okay Malfoy" Hermione rolled her eyes, pulled out of his arms and made like she was getting out of the car, but Malfoy's hand closed around her arm and turned her back around, meeting her lips with his own.

When they made it to the Burrow an hour later, no one commented on their lateness, preferring, instead, to simply observe the couple smugly. Hermione didn't let it bother her, smirking at them smugly right back. As she looked at Draco sending her a grin, he was right, they were four against one. They could take them.

The End.

***

If you have anything to say (constructive or otherwise), please do review!


End file.
